Yui
Yui is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! She's a fan-made customer chosen by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014, created by Facebook user Júlia Diabliková. Appearance Yui has long, coffee brown hair split into two braided ponytails. She wears a green beanie, a green and brown-striped tank top, a brown skirt, bracelets on both wrists, and tan shoes with brown soles and laces. She also carries a brown travel bag. Styles Style B Yui wears a brown shirt with a green tunic, a green cap with an orange feather attached to it, green pinstripe pants, and carries a pack of arrows on her back. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 On her way to winning the second KCP, Yui received more votes than: *Iris in Round 1 of the Lettuce Lane Division (2,342-1,378) *Evy in the Lettuce Lane Division Semi-Finals (2,129-1,861) *Dash in the Lettuce Lane Division Finals (2,235-1,874) *Sarah in the Final-Four (2,066-1,762) *Randy in the Grand Finals (3,660-3,611) Orders Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Holiday (Halloween) *Marble Rye Bread with Monster Muenster *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Jackmomole *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Harvest Stripe Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Feather Cookie **Chocolate Acorn Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Feather Cookie, Salted Caramel, Feather Cookie Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *9 Butterscotch Smooches (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Candy Corn Drizzle (All Over) *8 Harvest Leaf Cookies (Inner Ring) *1 Chocolate Acorn (Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Steak *Guacamole *Queso Blanco *Cheese *Guacomole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Halloween) *Pita Shell with Steak *Jack-O-Mole *La Catrina Sauce *Cheese *Jack-O-Mole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Avocado **Cucumber **Wagyu *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Avocado **Cucumber **Datemaki *Kuri Kinton *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *3 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Maple Syrup *4 Butters *Drink: **Small Coffee with Ice Holiday (Thanksgiving) *3 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Streusel *4 Pecan Pralines *Drink: **Small Coffee with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Portobello Mushrooms (all) *2 Black Olives (top) *4 Green Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Crispy Crust *Pumpkin Pomodoro with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Sweet Potatoes (all) *2 Black Olives (top) *4 Green Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Southwest Sauce *Mushrooms *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Medium Cheddar Corn Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Veggie Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Gravy *Mushrooms *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dream Cream Soda **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Rocky Road *Fudge Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Peanuts **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Syrup *Peanuts *3 Salted Caramels Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Fudge Cookie with Pecans **Rocky Road *Fudge Cookie with Candy Corn **Chocolate Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Pecans **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Crème Brulée Syrup *Peanuts *3 Buckeyes Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 2 Tikka Masala Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (All) * 2 Carrots (All) * 2 Curly Fries (All) * Guacamole Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) * 2 Ginger Miso Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (All) * 2 Kobumakis (All) * 2 Curly Fries (All) * Guacamole Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Pumpkin Long John ** Clear Glaze Icing ** Caramel Drizzle * Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Roll ** Clear Glaze Icing ** Pistachios Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Pumpkin Long John ** Clear Glaze Icing ** Caramel Drizzle * Chocolate Round Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles * Pumpkin Roll ** Clear Glaze Icing ** Autumn Leaves Sprinkles Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 4 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 57 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 38 Unlockables *In Papa's Cheeseria, she's unlocked with Aged Gouda. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, she's unlocked with Chocolate Frosting. *In Papa's Bakeria, she's unlocked with Harvest Leaf Cookies. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Gravy. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Yui is a playable character in the game. She is the second customer rescued in Level 1. She has no Special Skill and her weapon is a Crossbow. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Trivia *Yui is the first customer to debut in a platformer game after Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and the first customer to be a playable one in a platformer. **The weapon she uses is a crossbow with long spoons for arrows, which are from Papa's Freezeria. *She is the first and only fan-made customer to debut in a platformer game. *Her Style B since Papa's Bakeria is very similar to her Style C in Papa Louie 3. *Between Papa's Cheeseria and Papa's Cupcakeria, her orders usually consists of brown or orange foods. *Yui is the second customer to win the Customerpalooza. *She's the only Customerpalooza winner to have an accessory. Order Tickets Yui's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Yui's Cheeseria order during Halloween Yui Cheeseria.png|Yui's Cheeseria regular order Yui CTG.png|Yui's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving yuicupcakeriatogo.jpg|Yui's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Yui Thanksgiving.png|Yui's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Yui CHD.png|Yui's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 11.22.37 PM.png|Yui's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Yui Bakeria.png|Yui's Bakeria regular order yuitmhh.png|Yui's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween yuitmh.png|Yui's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Sushiria regular order Yuisushih.PNG|Yui's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Taco Mia To Go! Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Yui Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Yui's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Pancakeria HD regular order YuiTPizza.png|Yui's Pizzeria HD order during Thanksgiving IMG 1287.JPG|Yui's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hot Doggeria HD Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-20 at 9.45.13 PM.png|Yui's Scooperia/HD order during Thanksgiving Yui's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Yui's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Yui (Regular).jpg|Yui's Scooperia To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Yui (Holiday).jpg|Yui's Pancakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Yui (Regular).jpg|Yui's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 8FD370FB-2621-44E2-9E5D-8F29751E19BA.jpeg|Yui’s Wingeria To Go! order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri. 99B01B7E-7476-4A5D-A1FD-0EDF1F0053FC.jpeg|Yui’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Yui’s DTG! Thanksgiving order.JPG|Yui's Donuteria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. Yui’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Yui's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery Winner.jpg|Yui, the 2014 Customerpalooza winner Final.jpg|The 2014 Customerpalooza tournament finals b.jpg|Yui in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 Aplausos.png Who will won.png Yui reveal.jpg|It looks like she is in Papa Louie 3 Yui hood.jpg|One of three costumes Yui can wear in the game Yui.jpg WSA2.png|Yui is rescued by Chuck WSA3.png|Yui's Style B outfit in Papa Louie 3 Capture-0.PNG CaptureYui.PNG|Yui at the dining table CaptureGolden.PNG|Yui with a special recipe to give Cus.JPG Yui and her order.jpg|Yui finishes ordering her sandwich 10678649 10203734177669203 607109893010533262 n.jpg Obrázek5.png|Yui and Hope in Toastwood LOL.PNG|Yui-ception! Newbies.jpg|Yui, 7th in line for cupcakes Poor Yui.png YuiInCheeseria.png Yui dancin.png|Yui certainly has got her groove today. Yuiiiiiiiiiiii.png Yuii.png Steven in the game.jpg|Yui with Steven ordering pie IVegHtR.png|Yui enjoys her perfect Thanksgiving pie. palooza yui and hope.jpg|Hope and Yui are dining in Papa's Cupcakeria HD YuiUnlocked!.png|Yui unlocked in Cheeseria! YuiB.jpg|Yui's second outfit YuiCoolC.jpg|Yui ordering a Cool and Creamy special taco... YuiCoolC2.jpg|...Yui orders a Cool and Creamy special taco again! Grande Bullseye.jpg|Grande Bullseye: Perfect Guacomole Grande for Yui! TaylorYuiXandraDanceandGame.jpg|Taylor dances with Xandra while Yui is playing an arcade game. CheesyYuiPerfect.jpg|Yui gets a perfect Cheesy Chicken special taco! Screenshot (27).png|Perfect sandwich for Yui and Olivia! bandicam 2016-08-16 16-47-49-497.jpg|Yui gets a great sandwhich and fries at Cheeseria! Yui.PNG|"Yui" is taking Cooper's order in Papa's Donuteria while Hope accompanies him Yui perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Yui KCP winners.png|Yui, Kingsley, Hope, Steven and Elle in the parade of Papa's Sushiria Steven + Yui = Cheaters.png Yui and Elle in Papa's Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle are talking in Sakura Bay Yui and Hope in Papa's Bakeria.png|Yui and Hope are cheering at the Smell Bound in the Whiskview Mall Yui & Elle.png|Yui and Elle are in line in Sushiria Yui and Elle in Dinning Room Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle dining in Sushiria Elle and Yui in Dinning Room Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle dining again in Sushiria bandicam 2017-01-07 10-29-06-110.jpg|Yui with a Special Recipe in Sushiria Hope and Yui Sushiria.png|Hope and Yui in Sakura Bay Hope and Yui Sushiria 2.png|Hope and Yui in Sakura Bay again Yui and Elle Sakura Bay.png|Yui and Elle once again in Sakura Bay Perfect Sushi - Yui.png|Yui goes to Silver with her perfect Wasabi Wagyu! Yui vs. LePunch.jpg|Yui vs. Luau LePunch Angry Yui.PNG|"I have a bow and arrow and I'm not afraid to use it." Bad Taco - Yui.png|"I asked for Green Gordita, not for this masterpiece!" Perfect Pancakes - Yui.png|Yui's thankful and happy with perfect pancakes she received! IMG 0921.JPG 2017-06-19 06.59.03 AM.png|Yui and Elle talking once again in Sakura Bay they 064.PNG|Yui calling Ninroy IMG 0216.JPG|Yui dining with Austin PZRHD - Yui Approved.png|PZRHD! Yui Approved! Screenshot 20171111-074024.png Yui Style B.jpg|Style B Perfect Pie for Yui.png|Perfect Pie For Yui Yui's gift.jpg Parade 02.jpg IMG_5127.JPG|Perfect sushi for Yui �� Yui and Tohru.jpg|Tohru and Yui share the perfect sushi! Best Girl Yui Perfect.jpg Yuifect.jpg Silver Yui.jpg Stevui waiting for scoops.jpg IMG_0197.PNG IMG_0275.PNG|Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papas Scooperia To Go_2018-09-10-10-24-37.png IMG 0422.PNG IMG 0947.PNG 45685141_534563647016946_1142312742112198656_n.png IMG_1078.PNG Wendy and Yui .PNG IMG 1156.PNG|KCP Host and KCP Winner IMG 2098.PNG Yui Nervous.png Yui Not Pleased.png Angry Yui.png IMG_1248.PNG IMG_1269.PNG IMG_1950.PNG yuiprof.jpg Yui Finger Point.png|Yui is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1605.PNG IMG_1943.PNG Yui in Scooperia HD.PNG Yui Perfect Hotdog.png IMG_2134.PNG Timm and Yui.png BD525F8E-B93E-4706-92FA-535B71356B3F.jpeg C4E2D192-2180-4AF1-AAD2-5A1868570C58.png 09945FE7-2FA6-4061-AD12-565258100332.png 969853FF-5968-45F3-BE22-88ED6C5FA6D3.png DA7825A5-90C6-4442-A999-0A60809D7F01.jpeg Franco and Yui.png Fan Art Classof20141.jpg|By magicmusic doodle.png|By magicmusic To Lola Vallez.png|Made by Almei SWEEEEEEET SWEEEET SWEET VICTORY.PNG|Made by EightballPixels yui shapes.png|Made by Kawaii Mashmallow llEJlou.png|Made by MooseRelated YuiIsForYou.png|The Campaign Buttons of Yui Image 005.jpg|Made by Prudence Shy Pony Yui.png|Pony Yui by Twilight Starlight xPDWLyD.png|Made by PsychicEspeon YuiChibi.jpg Julep Yui.png|Made by DokiDokiTsuna WelcomeYui.png|Made by SuperCub IMG 0444.jpg|Yui Bolt, from Zoomer3539's Geekout series Pokemom 6.PNG|Yui in a Pokemon Dressup pixel yui.png|Made by LavenderSunset 搜狗截图15年07月25日1804 1.png|Yui is a Papa's Cheeseria chef yui from me.png sp-studio (1).jpg Yui Kid.jpg mindy and yui attack by dokidokitsuna.jpg|Yui and Mindy by DokiDokiTsina Yuibydiastrisunadi.jpg|By Diastri Sunadi 150325 yui by akautageri-d8n2y4t.jpg|By Akautageri Flipline - Yui.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 1535106231489.jpg|Yui's flipdeck created in Papa Louie Pals YuiByPeteyK.jpg EpisodeYui.png||By RedRubyTwilight Steven and Yui by ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 a_calm_day_by_obedart2015.png|By obedart2015 Flipline - Yui.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:Y Characters